How to Be a Woman
by Akira M
Summary: Summary: Sango and Kag meet Sess and Inu. But more than just a party will make that night memorable. SanSess. some InuKag. Careful, rating is here for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters of the story

A/N: R&R

Title: How to Be a Woman

Chapter 1: What didn't kill me yet awaits me tonight

She looked at people who passed her. _What am I doing here_? Fore some reason, again, she felt out of place. The loud music, the dark dance floor, and flashy arrogant crowd were not included in her personal definition of the term "fun."

She stood by the dark wall, avoiding anyone…It was supposed to be a wild "girls night out," and turned "as bad as it gets."

With half—empty drink in her hand, casually supporting the wall with her back, she narrowed her eyes and looked at the party; at first, everyone here seemed to be so different, as if every person, dressing in the morning, did everything to look and behave original, powerful, or eccentric. They took on images of downtown businessmen, yuppie students, extravagant artists, or eventually supermodels. _How original_…She smiled with irony. They tried so hard, with almost each detail of their attire, makeup, hair, or behavior matched to the roles they tried to play. Their fake bright smiles, trained to perfection "natural moves" of their bodies, bogus friendliness—all of their behavior was so empty…

_Ironically_, she thought, _they try so hard to be exceptional, but as the result, they all look the same, synthetic and artificial_… _And none of them seems to notice, how odd…_

She moved her eyes to her friend, who just started talking to some playboish silver—hair, and probably brain—dead youkai. _No_, she looked closer, _furry ears and no markings; this would be a super—cute hanoyu, then_. Her friend was looking the hanoyu in eyes, smiling dreamily… _Oh no, why didn't I take my own car? Now, I am stuck here forever…_

_Earlier that day: _

Kagome couldn't describe her happiness…If she would have to explain what she felt right now, she would have to scream with happiness. The feeling that grew within her was better than anything she ever felt, it was warm, joyful, and increasingly raising; An ecstasy. Pure, untainted happiness of being alive, overwhelming each part of her body and mind.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled to her phone as soon as he realized that Sango picked up her call, not even waiting for her friend to say _hello_. "Sango!" Kagome tried to explain what just happened, but suddenly, she found herself out of breath and words.

"Kagome?" Sango's calm voice reached Kagome, "Are you all right? You sound…"

"Oh, Sango, you won't believe. I can't believe." Kagome laughed, "Sango, something unbelievable just happened!"

Sango only smiled warmly listening to her friend. Kagome can't find right words? Yup, it had to be truly _unbelievable_ news.

"Sango, I have to tell you first" Kagome inhaled "I have been accepted to Tama University for Miko Program" She kept her breath in waiting for Sango's response. One second. Five seconds. After half of minute, Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Sango, say something…" She started, thinking that Sango didn't like the idea of her moving out of Tokyo.

"Aaaa!" This time it was Sango yelling, "I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" Sango was still half speechless, feeling a mixture of pride, happiness, and… sorrow. "But Kagome, I will miss you so much…" Sango felt tears coming to her eyes and felt happy that Kagome couldn't see her right now. She was almost crying, it was so silly, she should be happy for her friend.

"I know, Sango." Kagome's voice cooled down a little as she sensed her friend's sorrow. "But you probably even won't notice my absence. It will be your second year at Tokyo University, you will take more of your law classes and will be busy like hell."

"Yeah, you are probably right." Sango thought about her class schedule for upcoming fall and took a big breath. "I will be busy, but it doesn't mean that I won't miss you, Kagome." Sango voice was serious and quiet. And Kagome new why…

"So," Sango realized that this conversation slowly makes Kagome feeling down. "We should celebrate it!" She decided to put her girlfriend back on a track of happiness and joy.

"What's about…" she started, but Kagome instantly interrupted her own with suggestion:

"Party! I was invited by Kiyoko to this birthday party of this guy. "

"What guy? And Kiyoko!"

"Kiyoko, my cousin, remember? She also attends the Tama, but she will start her senior year this fall. She thought, since I will study there too, that it would be nice to meet some new people from the school."

"Kagome, I still don't get you…What has this party to do with Tama?"

"Oh, right. The party is organized for someone from Tama, who, during summer lives in Tokyo. His name is Inu…something." Kagome said with one breath.

So, party for exceptional humans and the most powerful youkai, since only _such_ attend Tama. Sango wasn't sure…

"Kagome, I don't know, maybe you should go without me this time…"

"Sango…" there was a playful warning in Kagome voice "You shall not defy a powerful miko!" her voice low and overly dramatic.

"Well, even if so called _powerful miko_ is technically not in training yet?" Now Sango was laughing. There was no way she could reject Kagome wish, not today. "OK, Mighty and Powerful Miko, partying at Inu-something place it is!"

ooOoo

A small apartment, clogged with too many books room, dark window overlooking a poor street of suburban Tokyo, screams of neighbors' children coming from behind walls of other apartments…Kami, how she hated this place…She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She lived here for over a year now. She looked around her small ugly apartment and thought of their old place. How warm seemed the memories of their family…

Sango glanced at herself in the mirror, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles on her black skirt. The knee-long, flawlessly fitted skirt and a simple velvet black tank top, carefully matched sandals, hair, and makeup…All this was carefully prepared for tonight and perfect; yet something was off… perhaps it was not the dress; perhaps there was something wrong with her… Her reflection looked Sango in the eyes, smiling ironically, as if wanted to voice her thoughts: "You don't belong here. And you don't belong there, so don't even try."

The tall serious woman in the mirror seemed not to fit into any surroundings. But did she wanted to?

After the accident, she was unconscious for days, and then immobilized in the hospital bed for another month. But when she waked up, even before she opened her eyes from the cataleptic sleep, she remembered. There was death, blood, different faces, colors, and movements around her; she couldn't make sense of anything she saw…she also remembered silence, an almost paralyzing deafness that overflow her and confound all senses…

And then the realization: _They are dead_…_why do I still live_?

If anything kept her alive that day, one life force that pushed her for any action to save herself from the burning car, it was the thought that she was the only one that was able to reach for his hand and pull him out too. That she has to take care of him—it was the last thought in her mind as she passed out after he was safe, and it was the only thought that forced her to wake up every morning.

Some said that on that day she saved her brother's life. She thought that it was Kohaku, who kept her alive.

A phone ring awoke her from her momentary stupor. She shook her head, as if with this simple gesture she could repel all sad thoughts. Today, she was supposed to have fun, to celebrate, and maybe finally enjoy the life a little bit.

"Hello? Is it you Kagome?" She straightened up her shoulders and smiled.

"Are you ready for fun?" Kagome voice was filled with happiness and laughter.

"Oh, Mighty Miko, I am."

"Then, my dear Sango, its fantastic, since I am waiting for you downstairs for fifteen minutes!" Kagome kept complaining as Sango grabbed her purse, turned off lights and left the apartment.

ooOoo

_Lets the fun begin_, Sango thought with sarcasm as she walked through doors of the large mansion. The crowd looked like typical yuppie gathering, where everyone was tuned into senseless, pseudo—intellectual conversations and idiotic drinking till morning. _It looks like a lovely evening_.

ooOoo

Kagome approached her friend: "Sango, he is fantastic, don't you think?" With a fire in her eyes and slightly flushed face, Kagome radiated positive energy and happiness.

"Well," Sango sent an appreciative look toward the hanoyu, "Is that the birthday—boy?"

"Come, I have to introduce you." Kagome pulled Sango by her wrist to meet her new friend.

"You see, this is Sango, my best friend." Kagome beamed "And this, Sango, is Inuyasha" she looked at the hanoyu with a small blush, "Inuyasha is also a student at Tama, you know?" Sango looked at the tall hanoyu and smiled.

"That's great, is this your freshman year too?"

"Yes," Kagme answered for Inuyasha and added "But all Inuyasha's family attended the Tama, and his brother went there too."

"Keh," Inuyasha looked uncomfortable as Kagome mentioned his brother. "Let's better join the others; I will introduce you to my best friends: Miroku and Kouga. They should be somewhere around…" He paused looking around the crowd.

As he tried to locate their friend in the thick crowd, Sango noticed two tall figures coming towards them. The taller, looking suspiciously similar to Inuyasha, noticed the trio and sent them a resentful look.

"Are those your friends?" Sango pointed towards two men. _If this is like his best friends look like, I wonder about enemies_, she thought smiling. The two looked so aloof and cold, as if were disgusted not only with Inuyasha, but the all party as well.

"Keh, those are no friends of mine. That's my brother Sesshomaru and his friend Tohru." Inuyasha said pointing with his chin towards approaching them men.

"Oh" Kagome seemed not to notice unfriendly tone in his voice "It will be lovely to meet them." And before Inuyasha could stop her, she smiled at Sesshomaru, who stopped a few steps from them and looked at Kagome blankly. Inuyasha only frowned, but followed Kagome and introduced the party to his brother. During all this time Sesshomaru stared at them, not saying a word with a bored expression on his face. "Unbelievable, he didn't even blink." Sango whispered tilting her head towards Kagome's ear "Can you imagine not blinking for ten minutes? I wonder if this is an innate ability of pompous assholes, or it's something he takes special classes for." Kagome couldn't keep her herself from a chuckle. In fact, she wasn't the only one; she noticed that Inuyasha overheard Sango and now was grinning at his brother like crazy.

"Pleased to meet you." Sango suddenly felt guilty. _I don't even know the guy and already make fun of him_. It wasn't fair. "My name is Sango." She stepped towards Sesshomaru and extended her hand towards him.

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly, than moved his eyes slowly, inch by inch down her body towards the outstretched hand. Not even moving a muscle in his face, he stood like that for a while, and then, just turned around ignoring Sango and her companions completely. Sango stood like enchanted, her hand still waiting for a friendly handshake… For a moment, she felt as if someone just slapped her face. The self—conscious feeling of everyone looking at them hit her; she blinked her eyes and started to notice the loud disco music overflowing the room. With her face flushed, she turned around to look at her friends.

Kagome's mouth were open and Inuyasha looked angry, "He has always been like that, just ignore him."

"So, this was your brother?" She looked down at her hand, as if looking there for reason of Sesshomaru actions. She flexed her fingers and took a deep breath.

"Keh, a half brother, being exact." Sango smiled at his comment. _Poor guy_, she thought of Inuyasha, _I met this demon only once and already hate him; he has to bear his royal behavior every day…_She looked at the hanoyu and decided to forget about the incident. "Come-on, Inuyasha is right, lets ignore the whole thing. We have birthday to celebrate, don't we?" With this, she laughed and pulled Kagome's hand towards the crowd.

OoOoo

Tohru observed the exchange of offends with a slight interest; no, he was not interested with Sesshomaru, after all, his behavior was like usual. He stared at the two mortal women that stood next to Inuyasha. Tohru focused on them; the shorter one, the one who was smiling almost all the time was lovely; her milk—white skin, large blue eyes, and fantastic long legs…She wore green and absolutely short summer dress. The exceptionally strong miko energy beamed from her small form. _There is nothing as attractive as woman with attractive aura._ Tohru smiled at her, and she blushed. _How charming_, he thought stepping a little closer to her. But then, his attention was grabbed by something new. The tall girl sent Sesshomaru an angry look, still nothing new about angry woman, but something else about her...Through narrowed eyes, Tohru looked at the human and froze. It was not her emotion, not even her look, but her aura that almost paralyzed him. Now he saw clearly; around Sango, energy of crystallized light vibrated and pulsed like a light on a supernova. Never in his life seeing a human with such power of live, such a pure life energy, so strong and animate… Looking at her, he knew that she didn't possess any miko or spiritual powers, but even without them, she was the purest and the most powerful human he has ever encountered. _Well, well. well…_Tohru looked at the tall angry girl and smirked, _such a vigorous onna, possibilities may be endless_… He moved away from Kagome and approached his new object of this evening's affections.

ooOoo

_Oh no, not this guy again…_ Trying to hide from the annoying demon, she walked into a dark hallway, and stood still by one of the walls. "Sango, are you there?" A hopeful vice reached her; Tohru was getting closer. _Shit, shit, shit! How does he keep finding me?_ Then she realized, _Stupid youkai smell_. Determined to escape from Thoru's as far as possible, she looked for a new solution. Looking around, she noticed large heavy doors at the end of the hallway. Carefully not to make any noise, she walked towards the unknown room. Hoping that the room was empty, she put her hand on the door handle and pressed it quietly and slipped into dark space. _Gods, I hope no one is here_.

She looked around; the place was hardly illuminated by a small desk lamp, large windows overlooked the night sky.

Slowly walking in, she noticed endless volumes of books covering walls of the room. A library? She smiled and decided that for the first time this evening she encountered something really interesting. The library was huge, with bookshelves reaching the tall ceiling; a small ladder was placed next to one of the walls to reach for to higher placed books. Everything, bathed with shadows and a warm light of the small lamp, almost whispered to her, alluring with its cozy ambience. A lovely fireplace, a large mahogany desk, and a comfy—looking sofa tempted Sango to just reach for one of the books and ignore the rest of the party. _Well, why not?_ She smiled and came closer to the shelves. With a growing interest, the girl reached for a volume of poetry. _Pablo Neruda? Hmm…_She grinned and opened her somewhere in the middle, and words instantly caught her attention:.

"_How terrible and brief my desire was to you!_

_Cemetery of kisses, there is still fire in your tombs,_

_still the fruited boughs burn, pecked at by birds._

_Oh the bitten mouth, oh the kissed limbs,_

_oh the hungering teeth, oh the entwined bodies."_

Holding the book carefully in her hand, she touched her lips captivated by the feverish, almost angry desire of the poem… She could sense something sore and painful in the printed verses, hungry and avid at the same time. She let her thoughts wander and lost the perception of where she was and for how long, as if something in the poem overtook her…

She took a deep breath, ready to read on, when something cough her attention. A chuckle. _A chuckle? Oh gods, not Tohru again…_She didn't even look behind her; only Tohru could be persistent enough to hunt her down, even in the most secluded part of the house.

"Well, we seem to bump to each other all the time tonight, isn't that lovely?" She kept her eyes seriously focused on the book, her voice dipping with sarcasm, as if she meant to say instead: "Will you go away?"

"Lovely?" a cold voice cut her stream of thought, "Annoying, perhaps." She looked behind her shoulder and froze for a moment. _Sesshomaru. This little…_she narrowed her eyes in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house. And in fact, this is my book." He pointed at the volume in her hands. "And I would appreciate if you could put it back on the shelf. I do not wish anyone to touch my belongings…" He pronounced every word carefully looking at Sango with a bored expression on his face.

In her first reaction, Sango was almost startled. After all, she invaded a private part of the mansion, she hardly knew the owner, and the youkai standing before her was pretty scary…But on the second look, she wouldn't be herself, if she would allow a pompous youkai to intimidate her.

She looked at him with a gentle, almost naïve smile and carelessly placed the book on the desk. Then, with a lazy grace of a cat, she moved toward other shelf, reaching over his shoulder and pulling another book, a college dictionary. He looked at her, a mixture of surprise and annoyance written on his face.

"Well, you see, Inuyasha allowed me to go wherever I wanted in the house…" She paused looking at him, "So how come do you mind?"

"Because this is my library and those are my books, not Inuyasha's!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Tiny strains of red interfered with the golden tone of his eyes. The way he stared at her now, almost made her laugh—as if he attempted to bite her. _Well, buddy, it doesn't work with me.._. She smirked ignoring his anger. Looking back at the oversized volume in her hands, she flipped a few pages, looking for something. "Ah, yes, I got it!" she grinned at the book, read one passage, and looked back at the youkai. He looked royally pissed right now, and Sango made her smile even wider. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, for letting me use your dictionary." She sounded like a schoolgirl, "I wasn't sure if I was right, but, after I checked carefully, it appears that I was correct." With a small official bow, she handed him the still open dictionary.

"Now, allow me to fulfill your wish, Sesshomaru—sama, and depart from your sight." She turned towards the door. Yet, before she left, she grabbed the book from the desk "Do you mind if I finish this in other room?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, in the matter of fact, I do." The youkai kept staring at her angrily. Sango tilted her head and sent him a challenging look. _Oh, you stupid, thick—headed whimp_, she thought, but only gritted her teeth and hissed quietly towards Sesshomaru:

"Bite me, demon." Then, she turned on her heel, straightened her shoulders and left with book in her hand.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what just happened. Did this human just invade his private study, touched his books, and finally stole one offending him? Anger slowly build up within the youkai. _This bitch_. He stood there, dumbfound, with the open dictionary in his hands. Not sure if he should ignore her, or simply catch her and strangle in the hallway, he looked blankly at the pages of the dictionary, and…

_Oh, bitch, you are dead_…a growl escaped his lips as he realized that she just handed him an Royal Oxford Dictionary definition of _asshole_…

ooOoo

A/N: Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters of the story

Title: How to Be a Woman

Chapter 2: What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger

She closed the doors behind her and smiled. Facing the dark hallway, she walked fast in the direction of the stairs to get down and join the party. The soft carpets on the floor and heavily carved wooden walls made this place looking like some private passage to a secret word; it was so quiet and official—looking, and at the same time seemed cozy; as if the hallway was a separate part of the house where no noise and no interference from outside were ever allowed.

She walked and thought of the look at Sesshomaru's face. _Well, if you looked at the dictionary, you will be REALLY pissed_, she smirked. _Serves you right, jerk._

She walked feeling strong and powerful in some way; this brief moment of patronizing an ostentatious demon gave her some weird feeling of satisfaction and self—content. Swinging her hips lightly, like in dance, she smiled and shook her head, _I am so childish_… she thought, but still, the surprised view on the youkai's face was priceless.

Still in the quiet hallway, heading towards the main part of the house, she noticed a strange noise from the library that she just left; _What the hell? Are those pipes_?

Then she realized: This was not a sound old pipe system, it was more like… a growl. A growl of a youkai. An angry one too, she thought. An angry growling youkai? _Shit, an angry Sesshomaru? Well_, she thought, I'll better…

Before she could finish her thought, she saw an eruption of light, and she found herself back in the dark library. Not fully realizing what just happened, she opened her eyes widely trying to adjust to the warm darkness of the room. Then she saw him. He stood a few feet from her, breathing heavily, looking her in the eyes.

"Who do you think you are, human?" he hissed still staring at her. She looked around, a dictionary, still opened at the infamous definition, laid discarded on the floor.

"Is this about the dictionary?" Sango wasn't sure; after all, Sesshomaru's reactions were not necessary predictable. But when she mentioned the dictionary, his eyes narrowed lightly. "You attacked me physically because I made fun of you?" Her chin was high up now, her face angry and challenging. _Nobody ever assaults me this way. Ever._

But when he took a step closer, and she could see his face better, she was not sure any more if challenging a demon would be such a good idea. _Ooo, no good, Sango_…

His eyes looked as if they were bleeding, the crimson overtaking each reminder of the gold. She took a step back, her voice suddenly weaker and less angry: "Let me go, Sesshomaru."

"You are not my prisoner, human." His expression didn't change, and Sango took another step towards door. "Yet, you are my guest, aren't you?" With one swift move, he blocked the only mean of her escape. She looked at him blankly. _Should I fight him_? This was ridiculous. _I can't fight a youkai—we are not living in a wild forest in the Edo period; we are a pair of adults in twenty—first century Tokyo_, she reasoned. _Besides, I am wearing heals. I can't fight anyone in heals_, she decided and thought about another way of the situation.

This time, she took a step closer towards him. Now, they were only inches apart, and she could see every detail of his face. His stunning eyes were still on her face, and Sango almost took a step back; he was terrifying and inhuman. _And so beautiful_…Her mouth went dry, but she forced herself to calm down in front of the regal demon.

"Look, Sesshomaru, we should stop act like children. Lets come down and start over."

"Why?" his face was still and blank, only his crimson eyes gave away his emotions.

"Why?" she almost couldn't believe, "Why not?" there was darkness in her eyes as she continued; she tilted her head looking at the silent youkai "And if not, then tell me what do you want to do next? Stare at me with anger for the rest of the evening?" She kept her face clam, but really, she was irritated. His face didn't change; again, a blank look was his only answer.

"You know what, bite me, youkai." She said this again and slowly turned on her heal, away from him.

"I could do more, human." A voice from behind her hissed into her ear. Startled, she turned her head only to meet his face.

"What do you..." her voice failed her, as the demon came closer and sniffed her neck lightly. A tingling sensation awoke somewhere in her body, arousing with each beat of her pulse. She wanted to move away from him, but instead, she only squeezed the book in her hand and waited for his next move. _Oh, god, what is happening to me? Just step away form him, Sango…_but she didn't, instead, she closed her eyes and focused on a feeling he evoked…he kept his face close to her, lightly touching her with his nose while breathing in her skin.

And his breath on her skin, nothing more, was enough to make her shiver.

He stood in front of Sango; his arms slowly circling space around her, as if he didn't wanted to touch her but only to capture the air around her body. He smiled to himself as his youki caressed lightly the edges of her aura; it was so pure and unusually strong… his demonic energy slowly wrapped around her, he almost felt as her energy vibrated at his each touch…

When he brought her back to the library, he just wanted to give her a small lesson , but now, it was going a little bit too far… He knew that he might be sorry for his lack of control later, but in this moment, he didn't care. Now, with her, he was enjoying himself too much to stop. He grinned closing his eyes. He allowed his youki to overtake the senses, just to enjoy the moment a little longer.

Her aura was something he has never seen before, a crystal pure strength that vibrated gently against his youki; it fascinated and almost hypnotized his senses. As if the resonance of the two energies was his calling him into a new sate of pleasure…

He stepped a little closer to Sango and touched her lips with his fingertips; they were soft and inviting. He could feel his own mouth watering with a growing hunger for the girl.

He sniffed her; an fascinating mixture of her jasmine perfumes and her slight fear, spiced up with faint aroma of feminine arousal; With each breath his youki was getting stronger, and his reason giving up, intoxicated with her scent.

_If this is what just breathing her does to this Sesshomaru, what will happen if she touches me?_

When he thought about that night on the next morning, he could recall that this was the last conscious thought of his mind, after that, after he reached for her skin, the reason stepped down. The only what was left was his instincts, her body, her voice, and the night. Nothing else mattered, therefore, nothing else existed.

ooOoo

She felt him. But not the way she felt his breath, something else, something new reached her senses, a funny feeling that emerged somewhere on the edge of her consciousness. It reminded her of a sunrays playing on her skin; as if not inflicted by a physical force, but still perceived by her senses…so strange… She felt it more and more; it grew stronger within her like a vibration, like sound…_what is that?_

She opened her eyes to look at him and gasped…His eyes were absolutely red now, and his deadly pale skin almost glowed in the light of the moon. His expression was sharp and feral... On his face, the maroon markings darkened, making him look almost unreal. Like an animal or a beast, a creature of instinct and passion, like ….a demon…

A shiver wend down her spine. Nobody, ever in her life, made her feel this way. She felt so feminine and sexy …Weak and delicate in the face of unbound strength.

She reached for his face and followed slowly the contours of his markings with her finger; She saw him closing his eyes as she touched his face; as she cupped his face in her hand, he tilted lightly his head and pressed rubbing delicately against her palm. They were both quiet; connected only by the touch, but something utterly intimate and sensual began to grow between them…She smiled and he purred softly.…

With an inpatient move, his arms encircled her waist, pressing her to his body, feeling her. Moving one hand over the nape of her neck, he kept her still, indulging in the feeling of the women in his arms; she was perfect. He felt her, his demon desired her, he would have her. Pressing harder, he stroked her with his hips rhythmically.

"I want you." She heard a husky voice and trembled. She brought her face closer to his, and licked lightly his lips. _Take me_.

Unhurriedly, he took off her top, gaining an access to her breasts. With is moist tongue, he lapped the sensitive skin of her neck, nipping on her skin and kissing. Sango bite her bottom lip to quiet herself from loud moans. Her hands buried in his silver hear kept him close to her, pressing him now to her chest. He growled with untamed pleasure; caressing her soft skin, he took her nipple to his mouth, sucking it gently while rubbing her other breast with is hand. _Oh gods…_

Pinning her to a wall, he raised her skirt up to her waist and with a swift move of his claws freed her from her underwear. Kissing her neck, he lifted one of her legs pressing his length against her. A sharp feeling of arousal went through her, a strong pulsing sensation grew within her womanhood; she felt a heat in between her tights…something pushed her to him, like a physical need for his touch, a desire of his body and …and something else, but what?

Feeling her excitement, he purred quietly into her ear. "You are already mine, Sango…" She felt his claws on her inner thigh, climbing slowly towards her; with one leg around his hips, and the back pressed to the wall, Sango breathed heavily. She almost screamed as she felt his fingers lightly stroking on the edges of her folds; _Take me_. Panting, with her face buried in his neck, she felt him massaging her womanhood, drawing perfect circles around her moist opening. First deliberately slowly, his clawed fingers increased the tempo. This time, she almost screamed, pulling him stronger to her. Take me. He just growled louder. _My bitch_…

With his fingers buried her womanhood, he kept on rubbing her rhythmically with one hand, while unzipped his pants with the other. _Now, Sango…_

She looked at his manhood and gasped. He was large, hard, and ready. With both hands, he lifted her hips, and Sango enclosed him with her legs, locking her ankles behind his back.

He looked in her eyes and kissed hard her swollen lips. _Now._ He entered her harshly, shoving her in the wall, and she cried loudly. "Shh, Sango, shhh…" he stopped for a moment to quiet her down and kissed her again. This time, as he thrust into her, he kept his lips on hers, invading her with his tongue. _Sango_. He kept moving in her, entering her with full force. Something, a feeling stronger than anything before overtook her. With each his move, a great wave of pleasure went through her abdomen. "Faster" she whispered into his mouth, and hold on stronger to him.

The world became a blur, nothing existed. Only the pleasure, only their sweaty skin, shaking bodies, mouth, the heat of their bodies. The orgasm swept them both at the same time, leaving them breathless and panting. Still buried inside her, Sesshomaru rested his head in her breasts. Never in his life he desired anyone as much as her; never anybody made him lost control…up to now.

The senses slowly came beck to her. Her heart beat loudly, gradually slowing down. She breather deeply, as if the night air could soothe her heated body. She still felt his member inside of her body. His hair covered his face. Slowly moving her hand to his face, she moved the silver strands aside and looked at his face.

His eyes were half—closed as he breathed, tired but so serene… "Sesshomaru…" He smiled gently at her. Bringing his face to hers, he lightly kissed her lips. When she kissed him back, he only purred pressing her harder to him and then licked her neck. "Sango…" he looked at her.

Her eyes were half—closed and her face still flushed, passion still written on her face.

Who was she?

ooOoo

He shifted and pulled away. He didn't hold her any longer, didn't kiss her skin any more, just walked away not looking at her. She felt a sudden cold on her skin, and a strange feeling of emptiness overtook her senses. She looked at her half—naked body and felt uneasy. Her skirt was still wrapped around her waist, her other garments long gone; uneasy, she pulled down her skirt and looked around the floor for her top.

It was so strange, to realize what they have done. So awkward and uncomfortable... He made a love to a human; a human he has never met before, an arrogant little bitch, no less. He looked from the corners of his eyes as she tried to cover her nakedness, hiding her skin form his view. He wasn't sure what to do; it was a funny feeling, he usually liked to control any situation, but now, with her, he was lost.

_If I was to hold her now, I couldn't let her go_. The demonic instinct forced him to take her, to make her his. _What the hell?_ He barely knew that human, there was no way that he would give up to stupid instincts of his demon. He stood still, blankly observing the human. He felt that his demon pushes him to embrace her, hold in his arms and perhaps take her again. Strange, how his demon was attracted to her…But on the other side, he didn't now if he wanted any later consequences of being with her; what would she expect of him after that night? Would she demand his care and commitment? He thought trying to ignore the growing instinct within him; His demon was growing impatient. He kept observing her, as she, uncomfortable and suddenly so fragile, looked at him almost ready to leave.

_Why is he acting like this? Just moments ago he was holding me and whispering my name, and now he looks at me with such a coldness…_She felt like crying. She wanted someone to hold her, to pat on her hair an tell her that everything was good; She wanted him to smile at her the way he did when they made love… But he only stared at her, blank and unreadable, as if only waiting for her to leave his home.

_So this is it_, she thought straitening her back, _this is how you become a woman. Passion and rejection; _two parts of an equation that simply cancelled each other out… _Maybe this is exactly how it should be._

A girl, who doesn't have a childhood, should never try to feel like a woman.

Because even if she tries, there will be always something to cancel her happiness out, to leave her hanging in between existence and death. Everything will just bring her back to the emptiness she grew already accustomed to, her life.

He looked at her, something in her just changed, as if she made some decision, some choice; He narrowed his eyes, and trying to understand what just happened, focused on her energy. Her aura only grew stronger, like a crystallized light, like a shield surrounding her form. His demon roared; She was rejecting him, separating herself from any possible influence of his youki, she unconsciously guarded herself against him. She was ready to leave.

"Do you have to go?" His own voice surprised him. He didn't realize how much he wanted her to stay, to hold her and destroy the barrier she put against him. He waited for her answer tensed. She looked at him slightly startled.

"Do you want me to stay?"

_Yes_. He kept staring at her intensely. _I want you to stay_. He leaned against the desk, with his hands on the edge of the desktop. _You are to be mine_. His demon screamed. Sesshomaru stay silent.

She stood there, waiting for him to do something. _Say anything_.

"Yes, I have to go." She avoided his gaze and waked slowly towards the doors. He observed as she opened them and disappeared in the dark hallway. He could still hear her soft steps… He took a deep breath. _No. No feral instinct is forcing this Sesshomaru to do anything._ "Enough." He hissed at himself. "This was only an onna."

He had to stop this madness; he forced himself to stood up and calm down.

He picked up his clothing from the floor and dressed carefully. Arranging his expression back into the blank cold mask, he left the library. _Enough, now._

ooOoo

Sango thought of him. He made her scream his name; he made her desire his sex like nothing before. And then, his indifference, the awkward silence when she tried to find her clothing, the cold silence when she left the room; In one minute all her dignity crashed, her small happiness of being with a man died in one second. _A death of happiness_, she thought with sarcasm. After all, death was nothing new in her life…_After all, what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger_…She smiled at the old quote; it seemed almost ironic …

She walked down the street. She wanted to catch a cab, but the dark streets were empty and cold. She walked on. A vague feeling of soreness between her tights felt strangely pleasing…

She didn't want anyone to talk to her now. She was slightly confused; tired but at he same time awaken and excited; satisfied and hurt; sore but energetic…

She walked, self conscious of her body, of how her hips move with each of her steps, of the sound of her sandals on the stone pavement of the street.

_No_, she _thought, I am a woman_. This thought almost surprised her. _I feel and desire, I fulfill and give…I am a woman_… No, the emptiness within her was not denying her womanhood.

It was defining her as a woman. She stood at the sudden thought.

It was growing in her, as awareness of who she was.

And a woman she finally became.

She walked on.

FIN

ooOoo

A/N: So, how do you like it?


End file.
